


Gentle Prodding

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-30
Updated: 2000-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra faces the fact that Chris will never feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Prodding

**Author's Note:**

> Because They said I wouldn't.

** Gentls Prodding **

**by Krisser**

 

Chris watched as Buck Willmington rode back into town. He'd left a month ago to try the road life with Louisa. They had decided not to marry until after this trail run on the road. Now here he comes back alone. Chris was glad to see him as they were short handed. With Vin and Nathan at the Seminole Camp, four men made for sparse protection. And for himself, it made it hard to avoid patrol duty with Ezra.

Chris waited for Buck to sit down before he said, "Well?"

"Well, pard, we decided that it wouldn't work. I wanted to come back here and she got a job with the governor of Texas. Besides, I discovered that my heart probably lies elsewhere." Buck confided seriously.

"Do I know her?"

"When I know my heart, I'll tell ya." Buck said.

"Ready to take up patrols?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"Yup."

"Fine, morning patrol with Ezra, tomorrow." Chris sounded relieved.

Buck smiled, "Ezra still getting under yer skin?"

"Hell yea. He's become the bane of my existence." Chris shook his head.

"Like that, is it." Buck laughed.

Ezra Standish, standing just behind the bat-winged doors, didn't laugh. He had to work fiercely to hide the pain those words caused. He turned around and went straight to his room. He threw his hat across the room as he said disgustedly, "Dumb, I'm just plain dumb. I know how he feels, why do I let these words hurt?" Ezra asked this aloud of the room. Ezra wouldn't let himself give in to the heartbreak. He fetched his hat, called up his poker face and took a deep breath. He has successfully kept hidden the feelings he harbors for the gunslinger. He can continue to do so.

Now, he had to meet with JD, with his mask of composure, he left his room and headed down stairs. He exited the saloon, taking special care not to look in Larabee's direction, afraid he might give a hint of the pain he felt if he did look at him. He walked straight past, across the street and entered the sheriff's office.

"Hey, Ezra. I'm glad you remembered." JD said sincerely as Ezra took a seat across from him.

"Well, I brought you three samples of poetry, Robert Burns, 'Oh My love is like a red, red rose.'  
Several sonnets by the master himself, William Shakespeare, and some lovely shorts by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. His work isn't wide spread, but it is lovely. After you read them, you can decide which one you would like to dabble in."

"Can't be nothing too hard, or else Buck'll never believe that I wrote it." JD dejectedly.

"On the contrary, Mr. Dunne, if it's from the heart, the words will be believed." Ezra thought a moment, then used reflections of a dream to help him create, "JD, I'll demonstrate,.....listen..........

Your eyes reach out across the lonely night  
and touch a solitary soul.  
Yearnings of a hidden plight  
a heart, once lost, now whole.

You reconstruct the broken shards,  
they find a better place.  
They rest within your healing heart,  
the tears of ice erased."

"Geez, Ezra, that was great. Who'd you write it about.?" JD was very curious, cause Ezra'd had such a dreamy face as he said the words.

"Just an unrequited love, from my past. Now, my point is that if the words are true, they'll convey the message."

"Okay," JD picked up the papers that Ezra had laid on the table and read them over. He said aloud, "These are all real good, but I liked what you did best."

Pleased at JD's simple words, Ezra smiled, "Thank you, kind sir." Ezra moved the chair so he was closer to JD and asked him, "What are some of the things that make you smile about your love? That's what you want to write down, then we can worry about rhyming it."

"His smile, the way it makes me feel." JD said shyly.

"That's perfect. Start with ...your....and say what you feel. I'll write it down." Ezra sat waiting, pencil in hand.

"Your smile makes me warm inside...." JD began, but Buck entered the office and JD turned all red. But also real happy to see Buck was back.

Buck heard JD's words as he walked in, and he didn't like what he felt inside at JD saying stuff like that to Ezra. Aloud he asked, "What are you all doing?"

Ezra turned the papers he had brought to face Buck. "Trying to educate JD that there are better things to read than dime store novels. Here are some excellent authors. Take a peek Mr. Willmington, you could use them in your courtship of Miss Louisa."

Buck looked at Ezra as he said, "We have gone our separate ways."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that." Ezra replied, knowing that this information was a life line to JD. Alas, the affairs of the heart. Ezra felt he needed to escape and take a ride out of town. "JD we can finish our discussion at a later time. I will take my leave, good day gentleman." Ezra didn't wait for a reply, just headed out the door. He went to the stable and readied Chaucer for an afternoon ride.

\+ + + + + + +

That evening Ezra felt his poker face was at its best and had a successful run at the table. That was until he was accused of cheating. "My dear sir, I don't have to cheat to beat you, you play so badly."

As it turned out the man took acceptation to the insult and drew his gun. Ezra reacted just as quickly and his pea-shooter was released from his sleeve.

Buck and JD were at the bar and they turned and held their weapons on the stranger. Chris Larabee walked up behind the man and said, "best if you just leave." His grim expression gave the stranger a sense of foreboding. The stranger looked at the men with guns and up at Chris again and decided to leave.

After the man had left the saloon, Chris looked over at Ezra, "Damm you Ezra, you're gonna get one of us killed, or even yourself." Chris was bull mad at Ezra.

"That last one would solve your problems."

"Dammit Ezra, Nathan's out of town, who'd take care of ya if you got shot?" Chris replied through clenched teeth.

"Well then, you could just let me die."

Chris was so mad at Ezra for this attitude, he didn't think before speaking, "guess that would be the best option." Chris didn't hear Ezra's sharply in drawn breath, as he was already cussing himself for what he said. He already regretted it, but he couldn't take it back. He tried to make eye contact with the gambler, so he could see he didn't mean it. But that proved to be impossible, Ezra excused himself and went to his room.

Ezra slept badly, tossing and turning, hearing those words repeat themselves, "guess that would be the best option." The conman didn't know how much longer he could go on conning himself. Where he never expected Chris to return his feelings, he had hoped to get a friendship. But the odds of that happening seemed remote.

He descended the stairs for a cup of coffee, but paused on the stairs as he heard his name. Buck was talking to Chris, "But yesterday you said that you would help keep him away from JD."

"Sorry Buck, it's just too hard to be around him...."

Whatever else Chris may have said was out of reach as Ezra returned to his room as the pain lanced through his heart. There he placed the few important items in his bag, picked up all of his weaponry and left down the back stairs.

The gambler saddled Chaucer, secured his rifle in it place and tied the bag behind his bedroll. He had just finished latching the bridle as Josiah walked in.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I believe it is fairly obvious, Mr. Sanchez. I am leaving."

Josiah stood there puzzled, "Why?"

"Mr. Sanchez, it has become increasingly obvious that I am not trusted by any of you. That fact was driven home last month with the assassin's money. Now, I find that Mr. Larabee despises me, and cannot work in my proximity. I feel it is in the best interest of the town that I depart with a minimum of fuss. You may inform the others, Mr. Sanchez, that I have run out as you all expected. Good day."

Josiah said nothing as Ezra mounted his horse and rode out of the livery. He was still wrestling with his demons and guilt from the episode that Ezra referenced. He also felt guilty at how he'd treated the man when he had come to him for guidance. He supposed Ezra was justified in how he felt, and just watched sadly as he rode from view.

\+ + + + + + +

That evening, Chris asked the three men that shared his table, "has anyone seen Ezra today. It's not like him to miss a poker game opportunity." Chris knew that where he found it hard to be in close contact with the man, he liked to be able to look at him.

JD said quietly, "He heard what you said, like I did, but he didn't see me either."

Chris looked perplexed, "What did I say this morning?"

JD repeated what he'd heard, "Buck asked you to help him keep Ezra away from me. You answered with, sorry Buck, it's just too hard to be around him. He heard that and went back to his room."

Josiah hung his head, feeling the man's pain. He saw Chris push his chair back as if he intended to go up to Ezra's room. "Don't bother, he isn't there."

"Then where the hell is he?" Chris asked, fear rising.

"He left town this morning."

"For how long?" Chris asked the fear and bile stuck in this throat.

"For good." Josiah was about to repeat what Ezra had said, but Chris exploded.

"And you didn't tell us. What in the hell were you thinking? We gotta go out after him." Chris looked ready to leave that minute.

"Hold on Chris, why do you want him back? He believes you hate him and he thinks that none of us trust him. What's gonna be any different if you haul his ass back here? He was in a lot of pain, best just let him be." Josiah was still wallowing in his own guilt.

Chris' chest felt tight. Like his heart had just been ripped out. Just the thought that he would never see those green eyes again made the squeeze tighter. 'Vin wasn't here to track, he'd coulda gone anywhere.' He looked at Josiah and released his anger there. "Damm you Josiah."

"Looks like you're just as dammed as me." Josiah said quietly as he rose and left.

Chris grabbed a whiskey bottle and left the saloon.

Buck and JD sat there looking at each other. Buck let out a whistle as he watched Chris stomp outta there. "Geez, JD, I never even noticed. I didn't put two and two together. Shit."

"Buck, what are ya talking about?" JD just didn't track Buck's thinking.

"Shit the reason that Chris has had a hard time around Ezra was that he has feelings for him. He was probably afraid they'd show. Hell, I don't even know if that would matter to Ez or not. I sure have been out of it."

"Miss Louisa and all......" JD said, feeling the jealously for the woman raise again. "Hey, why did you want Chris to keep Ezra away from me anyway Buck?"

"I heard you spoutin poetry at him.....I didn't like it." Buck didn't admit anything else.

"Geez, Ezra was teaching me to write poetry,......say, I think Ezra does care for Chris.....that poem he said out loud, it could be about Chris. 'Your eyes reach out......' Chris has those kind of eyes. What do you think Buck?" JD looked at Buck.

Buck was still stuck on the first thing JD'd said, "Who ya wanna write poetry for anyway JD, Casey?"

"Nope, not Casey." JD wasn't giving up anything else.

"Who then, JD, some girl around here....who?" Buck was getting a hot under the collar, and a whole lot jealous. He always figured that JD would be waiting for him.....now he was worried. "Who JD?"

"What's it to ya, Buck? Maybe I don't kiss and tell like you." JD teased slightly.

Wind out of his sails, Buck said, "Cause if you're spoutin off them nice words, I want you to be sayin 'em to me." Buck cast his eyes down, unsure of himself.

JD was grinning ear to ear at Buck's bent head. He gently put his hand into Buck's hair, "The word's are for you......your smile makes me feel warm inside."

Buck looked up, the love he felt, shinning in his eyes. He wished that he could kiss JD just now, but he still had enough wits about him, that would be suicide. "God, JD, I thought I loved Louisa, but out on the road with her, I kept thinkin on you. Finally realized, that it was you I wanted to be with, always."

JD grabbed Buck's thigh, smiling, happiness surrounding him. Buck placed his hand atop JD's and squeezed it. "My room, a little later, I'll make more than your heart warm."

JD felt himself grow hard at just the thought of being with Buck. Buck's pants were feeling a might tight at the look on JD's face, and knew that he'd better redirect their thoughts or he'd be taking JD right on the floor here.

"JD......JD, you think Ezra feels the same way 'bout ol Chris?" Buck took a few steadying breaths.

JD tried to reign his thoughts in to Ezra, but that was proving difficult. He thought on Ezra for a bit, "Yeah, it's possible. Ezra doesn't give much away, it was the poem that made me think that."

Buck figured that there wasn't much they could do tonight, and he was getting more horned out as the seconds passed. He leaned over and caressed the bulge he could see, and he watched as JD's eyes glazed over. He blew into JD's face, "Ten minutes, my room. I want ya real bad."

JD nodded and used his hat to hide his noticeable erection as he left the saloon. Buck chuckled, but wasn't sure why, he had to cover his as he left too.

\+ + + + + + +

Ezra was miserable. He couldn't keep his thoughts away from Chris. He always called him Chris in his thoughts. He had wondered so many times how those callused hands would feel against his skin. Now his dreams gave him little comfort. Out here there was no hope. One can't expect a dream to come true if that object wasn't around anymore. Ezra rode in anguish.

The gambler had believed that he had been growing closer to his partners. Obviously he'd been wrong. Since the discovery of the assassin's money, Ezra realized that the others didn't trust him at all. Once again his mother had been right, and he hated her for it.

Presently, he found himself alone again, let to his own devises. But for the first time in his life, true loneliness set in. Before, he'd had nothing to compare or contrast with. Now, he had six companions that he had come to think of as friends, however mistakenly, nonetheless, the pain was still there. For this reason, the conman did not go to towns, instead found the open trail more fitting with his mood.

Sleep out here was no easier to attain, his thoughts were of a dark clad man. Piercing eyes and a gentle soul. Even if Ezra wasn't the one to reach it, he recognized it. He knew that Chris felt things deeply and always assumed that if he were to feel for a man, it would be the tracker. Their bond was obvious to all. But Ezra always saw deeper than most, and he knew that Chris needed a partner in kind.

Dreams and waking thoughts invaded, Ezra was not paying close attention to the path he had taken. As his horse began the uphill climb, the gambler was focused of some inner thought and didn't see the overhanging branch. It was too late when it hit him, his hands weren't holding the reins and he was knocked from the saddle. The side that he fell onto was a shear bank and Ezra rolled down to the bottom of it. His downward plunge carried rocks, sticks, leaves and other debris. Ezra was already unconscious by the time he stopped rolling.

Chaucer waited. When his human didn't appear. He headed back to home.

\+ + + + + + +

Chris Larabee was miserable. He hadn't felt this bad since.....since a very long time. How could he miss that infernal man so much. Yesterday he had stayed drunk all day, only problem, he couldn't forget anything. He forced himself out today, only to find Josiah out on patrol by himself. Buck and JD hadn't been seen by anyone. "Ah hell," he said aloud. He was miserable.

Josiah came in just before dusk, joined Chris outside the sheriff's office. "Nothing happening."

"Buck and JD?" Chris asked because he should.

"Well, it seem that those two finally discovered each other. I brought some food up yesterday, and I'll be bringing more up later."

"You did all the patrols?" Chris was still apathetic.

"Penance. Figured I owed ya. Didn't see what was troubling you. Now it's gone and your problems increase.

"Problem?"

"You cared about Ezra."

"I care about the whole group." Chris answered defensively.

Josiah raised his eyebrows, "You love Ezra. You want Ezra." Josiah plain spoke.

Chris felt uncomfortable, "But that would be wrong in the eyes of the church."

"Chris, love is love. One should accept it whenever it's real. I was so wrapped up in my own guilt, I was unable to help you or Ezra. I am sorry."

"I didn't know what to do. Still don't know what to do." Chris said forlornly.

Dawn and Chris was still awake, he had told Josiah that he would take the morning patrol. And Josiah should wake the boys and get their asses out for the afternoon patrol. Chris looked over to Ezra's stall as a matter of habit and did a double take at seeing Chaucer there. He called out for the livery boy. "Jimmy, Jimmy."

A scruffy haired youth came running at the summons. "Yes, Mr. Larabee."

"When did Ezra's horse come in?"

"'bout an hour ago. No rider. Brushed him sir. Gave him water and food."

"Thank you son." He tossed him two bits. Jimmy smiled at him.

He looked at Chaucer, "Well boy, do you think you can lead me to him, to Ezra. Let's give it a shot." He gave Jimmy a note to take to Josiah at the church. He mounted his horse and took the reins of Ezra'' and let him lead the way out of town.

\+ + + + + + +

Chris was ready to scream in frustration. Where were they going. Only the horse knew, and Chris wasn't even sure of that. He found tracks occasionally that gave him hope he was on the right path. He sent silent prayers out that Ezra was still alive. He had to think of him that way or else he'd lose it himself.

He promised that he'd make town pleasant for Ezra from now on, he just wanted him back. Even if he could only look at him from afar. Every bad and good possibility went through Chris' head. He was so immersed in his own thoughts he almost missed the huge branch that over hung the road. He was about to duck, when he noticed that Chaucer had stopped. The horse whinnied and pawed the ground. He jumped off his horse and looked over the edge. Far below he thought he saw an arm, a red arm. Ezra's jacket. Chris took his water canteen, rope and bedroll and started down the slope.

When he finally reached bottom, he was overjoyed. It was Ezra. He was three-quarters covered by rock and debris, but he could see that his back was rising and falling. He rushed over to the prone form and checked him gently. He pressed a kiss on the back of his head. Just to show that much affection to the man he loved had his heart thumping madly.

He ran his hands down his arms and back. Finding nothing amiss he softly searched the head for any bumps. He found one on the right side of his head. He touched it and felt the dried blood. He pushed off the debris and realized that it saved him from suffering from hypothermia. He checked his legs for broken bones then opened the bedroll. He gently rolled Ezra over and hugged him fiercely. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wet it before cleaning the cut on his face. He put some drops of water on Ezra's lips and couldn't help himself as he first traced those lips then followed with a kiss. A kiss he felt a response from as the lips beneath his moaned and searched for more. Chris ran his tongue across the lips that haunted his dreams and tried to gain entry to the entire cavern that housed it. As that cavern opened he found his tongue prisoner as it was sucked. The sensation was like nothing he had felt before. Tongue sucking had been gentle with Sarah, women, but with a man it was hard and it pulled at the very essence of him. He grew hard at the feelings that rippled through his body. He ran his hand down Ezra's chest 'til he came to the bulge straining against the cloth that confined it. Again, Chris couldn't stop himself, he caressed it, rubbed it, pressed harder against it and rubbed some more. The tongue sucking increased, became faster, held onto tighter. Chris moved atop Ezra's writhing body, pressing their cocks together. Rubbing against Ezra's erection in the same tempo that Ezra sucked his tongue, Chris knew he was going to lose it. His moans matched Ezra's as they both spilled their seed inside their pants. Only as Ezra's cum exploded did he release the tongue. Chris rested his head against Ezra's after kissing his forehead.

It was only as his breathing came back to normal, that he realized that Ezra was not actually conscious. He felt bad that he had taken advantage of Ezra, but a tiny voice inserted itself, this might have been your only chance. He still felt like a crumb, but a satisfied one.

\+ + + + + + +

Ezra was dreaming. Chris again, what else, but this was the best one by far. He could smell him, oh and the order was all male. He felt a softness at his lips and he answered it. He captured a tongue, ah heaven. He did what he had always dreamed of, and sucked on it for all it was worth. He moaned in the very realness of this dream. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was hard, but this time he had the sensations of being caressed. He grew harder still. But absolute heaven was when he could imagine Chris body on top of his and their cocks rubbed each other. He sucked in time to the thrusting and his fantasy was so real he could feel the entire orgasm. He fell asleep just after he felt the kiss on his forehead.

\+ + + + + + +

Chris awoke as his backside grew cold. He was still sprawled across Ezra. It was dark and there was only a sliver of moonlight. He took a sip of water and again, brushed some across Ezra's lips. His tongue came out to take it. He placed more there, until the tongue stayed inside. Chris reached for the blanket that had been rolled up inside the bedroll. He spooned Ezra in tight, covered them up and fell back asleep.

When Ezra opened his eyes, he could tell that the sky was beginning to lighten. He felt the heaviness about his waist and legs and assumed it was the rock and debris he remembered from his only other time awake. As his thought process cleared, he realized that he was on his side and a blanket was draped over him. He tried to turn but at his first movement the heaviness about his waist tightened. He felt there and encountered an arm. He gasped. The arm loosened a bit as he was rolled onto his back. He stared up into the face of his secret love. Chris Larabee.

With a froggy morning voice, he drawled, "You were also detained by the overhanging branch?"

Chris smiled, Ezra was never at a loss, "Nearly. I was so intent on looking for tracks, I almost hit it. Chaucer warned me. That's how I found you."

Ezra stayed still, afraid his body would betray him. He pulled the blanket over him more. "What tracks were you so intent on that you nearly succumbed to the long drop?"

"Yours, Ezra. I was looking for you." Chris answered honestly. Chris continued to lay beside the gambler. He only made sure that his growing erection stayed far enough away so Ezra wouldn't notice it. He looked down into green eyes that shielded what he was thinking, so Chris had to ask. "Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

Ezra looked up into the hazel eyes he loved and was uncertain as to their message. He didn't see anger or hate, he was unsure what he was reading. Ezra looked away as he answered Chris' query. "As I was an untrusted member of the group, I was unnecessary. I had also come to realize your growing discomfort at being in my company. I felt it most prudent to do my leave taking quickly."

Chris was anguished at the pain he saw in those green eyes before they looked away. Pain he knew he caused. "I trust you inside Ez. It was just a huge sum of money and that tests the strongest of us. Josiah had a hell of a time." Chris was unsure how much to speak of. Chris also knew this might be his only opportunity to speak to Ezra this way. He was surprised that the gambler had not demanded to be released. His arm was still draped across his chest. "As for my difficulty in spending time with you......"

Ezra said with real pain in his voice, "I am the bane of your existence."

Chris shuddered at how Ezra must have taken that. Lordy, he couldn't let this sensitive man continue to think that. He'd have to bear his soul, and hope that Ezra didn't shoot him. This type of truth wasn't easy, but he owed this man the real truth. " Ezra I hope you don't shoot me, but the reason for that comment and the reluctance to time in your company........is that...well I discovered.....that I had feelings that had nothing to do with friendship. Wait....let me finish....I was afraid that if I was with you, you would notice that I wanted to touch you." Chris turned his head, didn't want to see the disdain in those incredible green eyes. "It got to the point where I couldn't be close to you without getting hard. I love you, and want you. It ain't right, but I can't help myself. Just don't shoot me." Chris kept his eyes on his feet. He heard nothing from Ezra. Not hearing the cock of the gun was a bit reassuring.

Ezra was stunned. This man next to him just confessed that he loved him, a dream come true. Now that might work if he were the type of guy that life worked out for, but for the Ezra Standish's of this world, there was always a catch. "So you lust after me."

"NO, well yes, but that's not it. I love you......my dream would be to have you live out at the shack with me. Spend the rest of our days together."

"You can't love somebody you don't trust. I find it difficult to believe this. Lust I understand. You, yourself are lustworthy. But love, no."

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. He had been worried that he was going to get shot, instead he's begging the man to believe that he's loved. "I know that you are a deep and sensitive man. You don't let much show, but I have spent the best part of the three years watching you. I would put my life in you hands and not worry a second. Please allow me the chance to prove to you that I love you. Not since Sarah has my heart felt like singing, it does when I'm around you." Chris reached out and brushed his thumb across Ezra's lips.

Ezra was enchanted by that single line. A singing heart. Just what he had talked with JD about. Expressing something straight from the heart. Ezra turned and looked Chris in the eyes, green to hazel, searching for the lie. He didn't find one, he did find his heart's desire.

Chris held his breath, if he was reading those green eyes right, his feelings were returned. Ezra loved him, "Ezra?"

Ezra pulled Chris close, brushed his lips, "I love you, have from the moment you told me I was a bad boy. I have no choice but to give you the chance to convince me. I don't have the strength to leave you now."

Chris crushed his lips to Ezra's. Their tongues dueled, Ezra experienced a sense of de ja vu. He captured the tongue and sucked it. Chris moaned into the mouth of his lover and pulled him close. The gunslinger unbuttoned the fancy shirt and caressed the soft skin. He whispered against the lips he loved, "I promised myself if I found you I would make it so pleasant for you so as to never give you a reason to leave again." He searched and found a nipple and he fingered it, causing Ezra to arch into the caress. Their full erections brushed together and the desire grew. Chris moved his searching fingers down to the buttons of the impediment denying him direct access to the shaft begging freedom. As the last button was released, Ezra's engorged cock beckoned Chris to take it. He enclosed it with his mouth and Ezra moaned and writhed with the unbelievable sensations that Chris' warm, moist mouth wrought deep within him. Chris swallowed him deeper into his throat, using those muscles to squeeze the twitching cock forcing the creamy fluid from its depths. He used his fingers to knead the balls, making sure to get all the offerings into his mouth. Only when Ezra collapsed, spent, did Chris release the now flaccid member. He kissed Ezra gently.

Ezra, enjoying his taste within Chris' mouth, needed to do the same for Chris. He changed the kiss, he ran his tongue along his lips and teeth, exploring all that Chris had. While Chris became lost, Ezra flipped him onto his back. He unbuttoned his shirt and his mouth followed his fingers in exploration of skin that he had dreamed of touching. He nibbled at the base of his neck, then with his tongue he traced the circles about his nipples, eliciting groans of pleasure from Chris as he trembled at Ezra's touch. Ezra's tongue tended the matching nipple, evoking additional groans. His tongue continued its downward journey and was thwarted by tight black pants. He rubbed the large bulge and Chris arched into the caress. Ezra freed his mouth candy from its confinement and immediately sucked it into the warm recesses of his mouth. His tongue swirled and ran along the edges, then he began to seriously suck the large member. He fondled the ball sacs that were taught with seed that wanted out. Ezra opened his throat slowly, sucking more and more in, until all of it was resting inside the moist warmth of Ezra. Chris bucked and arched as the tingle of an imminent orgasm caused him to shout Ezra's name as he spilled his seed into his lover's throat. Ezra managed every last drop, sucking harder, wresting one more moan from his satisfied partner.

Chris was over come, never had expected this. He reached up and grabbed Era's head and pulled him down for a searing kiss, branding him for all time. Chris rested his head on Ezra's chest and slept.

Ezra caressed the head of the love he thought was unattainable. Scared for the moment, that when he awoke, this would be gone. Some sixth sense, that Chris didn't know he had, alerted him that Ezra needed reassurance. He forced his eyes opened, "Ez, I love you, today and tomorrow. Will you be here when I wake?"

Ezra smiled, "Yes, I be right here, pillowing your head."

"Are you staying for the tomorrows?" Chris hugged Ezra closer, willing the answer he wanted.

"Yes, for all the tomorrows." Ezra sighed, happy at last. 

THE END


End file.
